King's Keys to Chaos
The King's Keys to Chaos is a Stable formed by Jay "The Key" Evans, Matt Castle, Bruiser Bonifer and Joe Wolf. Formation (2017) On February 2, 2017 The King's Keys to Chaos formed after all of them was in a match which Robbie E. On February 3, 2017 Chaos Conspiracy defeated Pete Corvus, El Jefe Rojo and Grim for the GTS Tag Team Championship and the SWF Tag Team Championship which they won the GTS Tag Team Championship. Feud with D-Generation Fat (2017-present) On February 6, 2017 Matt Castle defeated Jay "The Key" Evans, Bruiser Bonifer and Joe Wolf to retain the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On February 9, 2017 The King's Keys to Chaos attacked Kamikaze who was in a number one contender for the GTS United States Championship. At Penetration Chamber Matt Castle was defeated by Mathias Glass for the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On February 12, 2017 Jay "The Key" Evans was defeated by Jimmy Controversy for the GTS Wrestling Championship. On February 13, 2017 Jay "The Key" Evans defeated Kamikaze in a Hardcore Match. On February 17, 2017 Matt Castle was defeated by Vlad in a triple threat match for the GTS Intercontinental Championship Mathias Glass was also involved. On February 18, 2017 The King's Keys to Chaos (Jay "The Key" Evans, Matt Castle and Joe Wolf) teamed with Fake Manabo to defeated D-Generation Fat (Grim, El Jefe Rojo, Tommy Salami and Jimmy Controversy) in a survivor series elimination match. On February 23, 2017 Chaos Conspiracy defeated Manabros to retain the GTS Tag Team Championship. At GTS Wrestling (Fatlame) all of the King's Keys to Chaos won the GTS Hardcore Championship in a Hardcore Battle Royal. At GTS Wrestling (Fatlame) Chaos Conspiracy defeated The Whompis and Draiken to retain the GTS Tag Team Championship. On March 8, 2017 Jay "The Key" Evans was defeated by Pete Corvus in a Last Man Standing Match for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. On March 9, 2017 Jay "The Key" Evans, Joe Wolf and Matt Castle was involved in a Fatal Five Way for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship which was won by Pete Corvus. At Grimamania, Bonifer and Wolf lost the tag titles to the Manabros. After the match, Bonifer attacked Wolf, turning face and leaving King's Keys. On March 30, 2017 Matt Castle defeated Tommy Salami in a Ladder Match for the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On April 4, 2017 Matt Castle successfully defended the GTS Intercontinental Championship against Pete Corvus. On April 7 Joe Wolf successful retain the Million Dollar Championship against Jimmy Controversy, due to Jimmy losing he would be called virgin. Later on the show Castle successful retain the GTS Intercontinental Championship against Galindo. Members Current Former In wrestling Double-team finishing moves Bonifer and Wolf's Double-team finishing moves * Bicycle Kick (Bonifer) and Russian Leg Sweep (Wolf) combination Bonifer's Finishing Moves * Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling reverse piledriver) Castle's Finishing Moves * Castles Crash (Falling side slam) Evans' Finishing Moves * Jay's Way (Reverse STO) * Diving Double Leg Drop * Rolling Cutter - 2017–present Wolf's Finishing Moves * Headlock driver * Wolf Claw (Crossface) Championships and accomplishments GTS * GTS Intercontinental Championship (2 times, Current) - Castle * GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Bonifer & Wolf * Million Dollar Championship (1 time, Current) - Wolf * GTS Hardcore Championship (13 times) - Bonifer (1), Castle (1), Evans (3), & Wolf (8) Category:Assholes Category:Male characters Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Groups